


tender moments

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [269]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Calem shows Emma some love.
Relationships: Matière | Emma/Calme | Calem
Series: Commissions [269]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	tender moments

Emma is so cute, probably the cutest girl that Calem has ever met, and so beautiful, too. He considers himself incredibly lucky to have had the chance to get to know her like this, and to be able to get closer to her all the time. The fact that she has fallen for him the same as he has fallen for her feels like nothing short of a miracle, and whenever they are together, he always does his best to make sure that he shows her all of the loves that he feels she deserves, expressing his feelings physically.

Gently, he helps her out of her clothes, watching the way her face flushes. Even after a few times together, she still gets a little embarrassed to have to get undressed, but that will fade soon enough, as she starts to give into her desires for him. Once he has her naked, he moves on to getting his own clothes off, doing that a bit more hastily, not bothering with being gentle when he is just undressing himself. Instead, he just wants to hurry, so that he can have her to himself as soon as possible, and stop keeping her waiting.

Calem has Emma lay back on the bed, where she looks at him, still a little bashful, but there is an eagerness in her eyes as well. It makes him want to give her everything that she has ever wanted, overwhelms him with just how badly he needs her. The two of them are certainly close, but that word does not seem to do whatever they share in these moments justice.

He leans down over her so that he can kiss along her neck, and Emma whimpers for him, her voice trembling a bit even from this little bit of excitement. She squirms beneath him, as he kisses and nibbles at her skin, slowly moving down as he does so. Her breathing is already growing ragged, and he wants her so badly that he can barely contain himself, finding it harder and harder to hold back, but he will.

He will, because he wants this to be absolutely perfect for her, and it would not do to lose himself so quickly in the moment, when he could be taking his time, giving her more and more, so that she is so lost in pleasure that _she_ is the one left unable to contain herself. His lips move down to one of her breasts, and as she feels his tongue flick over her nipple, she cries out in excitement, quickly overwhelmed by that feeling. Emma is incredibly sensitive, and that is something that he always looks forward to taking advantage of, so that he can leave her tingling with all of the pleasure that he has given her.

He teases her with his tongue at first, but then he has his lips wrapped around her nipple so that he can suck at her breast, and Emma is left moaning then, her voice coming out loud and unrestrained. Like this, there is no way for her to try and hold back, to try and hide just how much she loves it. Calem brings a hand to her other breast, so that her other nipple is not left neglected, and spends some time toying with it between his fingertips, before he decides to switch off.

And as he switches off, that is not all that he does. Though it is a lot to keep up with, in addition to playing with one nipple and sucking the other, he puts his other hand between her legs, so that he can stroke her clit and really make her scream for him. Emma goes to absolute pieces from his touch, and she is so wet for him already, so wet that he knows that she is ready for him, and he can barely hold back knowing that.

Even so, he keeps this up a little bit longer, wanting to push her closer and closer, until he can feel her getting tense beneath him, until she is crying out his name as she comes for him. Only then does Calem pull his hands and his lips back, so that he can shift their position, and press the tip of his cock against her. When she feels that, she looks up at him, unable to speak as she mouths the word, “Please.”

Calem would never dream of denying a request like that, and with a low and needy moan, he begins to push inside of her, taking his time as he does it, wanting to let this last for as long as he can possibly can, so that the two of them can savor it. All the while, Emma goes weak beneath him, so sensitive now, and so happy to finally have him inside of her.

At this point, it becomes impossible for Calem to maintain any control while he fucks her. She is so tight around his cock, and her voice comes out in whimpering gasps that turn him on more than he could possibly say. He is so lost in it all that it takes no time for him to start fucking her with abandon, losing any sense of time or pace as he takes what he needs, hoping that he is able to give her everything that she needs in return.

And he must do a good job of it, considering how quickly he can feel her going tense again, as she gives into another orgasm, squeezing him so tight as she does. Naturally, there is nothing Calem can do to hold back when faced with that sensation, so all he can do is cling to Emma and moan for her as he comes as well, joining her in it.

The two of them take some time to come down from that shared bliss, and both are left panting in their afterglow. He looks over to her, and is as certain as ever that she is too cute, the cutest girl he has ever met, and the most beautiful, as well. There is no one else he would rather share these tender moments with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
